YuGiOh! GX ANUBIS: Second Coming by Kaiba27
by Kaiba27
Summary: a fusion of the Broly movie from DBZ mixed with GX! a continuation of the first YGO movie. Anubis had a 2nd Pyramid ofLight! He wants revenge against the King of Games but instead ends up at the island of Duel Academy...


Yu-Gi-Oh! GX:

ANUBIS: The Second Coming

I dont not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Dragonball Z. The credit goes to the anime makers...lucky them

(its my first fanfic so please no flames dudes and dudettes!)

On an early fall day in Egypt, scientists are excavating the ruins of Anubis. "Oh man, it's hot here," a scientist said. "Tch, it's even way hotter in summer Arthur. Ever since that freak accident that happened here, the Egyptians think it's that some Ancient Egyptian voodoo crap. Man, I swear they're cra-." Just before finishing his comment, another scientist is yelling at them. "Hey! Hey," the man was screaming. "I found something over here in the Nile! C'mon!"

The scientists then follow him to the Nile, to a crowd surrounding something. "What is it?" "Think it's worth anything?" "Might be a breakthrough!" were the things said in the crowd. "Huh? What in the blazes is that," Arthur said while looking at a sky blue pyramid that is as big as a cup with the Egyptian eye on it. "Move outta the way! What the hell are you looking at," said a rather large man. "Ah, sorry sir but we found this blue pyramid," said a scientist who was next to him. The large man looked at it "Hmm, looks like that Pyramid Of Light from 10 years ago…. But the eye in the middle is black this time." He then grabbed a walkie-talkie. "Hey bring some men over here, we found something in the Nile River. We're gonna ship it to South America, so that my friend can take a look at it."

The next very next week, a ship heading to Brazil is crossing the ocean. In the cargo area a red light is leaking through the cracks of a box, where the mysterious artifact was once found. As well as a voice is heard, saying: "Meka…turu no ke re tasanu…Pharaoh…" Guards outside of the cargo door hear the voice. "Huh? What was that?", a guard said to the other. The guard replied" Don't know Frank, it's all Greek to me. Maybe it's just those sailors. Heh, you know them getting drunk and a-" Sadly, the guard didn't finish saying this. He will never will because the same ship has blown up into oblivion.

The artifact did not disappear though. It was still glowing and floating across the ocean with the words "Pharaoh…Pharaoh." is repeated as it flows into the current toward an island. An island that has a school named "Duel Academy".

"Hey Jaden, gonna stare at those cards in your hand or are you gonna play them?" The boy named Jaden looked up from his cards. "Hey Jazz, I'm thinking here!" _Chazz_ then got mad. "Its Chazz, damn it! Always have to keep repeating that!" Jaden picks a card. "Alright, I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix!" Then the 2 holograms on the field are collided into a stronger monster. "Now meet my-" "Yeah, yeah, we know! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman," Chazz said, cutting off Jaden's words. "I know but I liked dramatic endings!" Chazz smirked. "Heh, ending? My Ojama King has a defense points of 3000," the duelist said, pointing to a big and strange monster he has. Judai smiled. "Yeah that's true, but heroes always get advantage in the surroundings they protect, like their city!" 'Oh no, I get what he means! He means that cursed field card,' Chazz thought.

A slot then opens up on a device on Jaden arm, known as a Duel Disk. "Now I play Skyscraper!" Then huge buildings start coming out of the ground, surrounding the two duelists, as it slowly becomes a hologram of an entire city. "Now my Hero gains 1000 attack points when attacking a monster that's stronger than he is!" But Manjyome laughed at these words. "Ha that's a joke! If you make this mistake dueling one of the 7 Stars assassins your butt's whooped for sure! My monster has 0 attack so this New York City wanna be card won't help!" Jaden grabbed a card that was in his hand. "Sheesh you're rude. Won't even let me finish what I was saying." "What? It's rude of YOU when you don't call me Chazz, you ignorant son of a- wait you're not done?" Jaden smirked. "Nope, I play Shield and Sword!"

The holograms of the monsters then start glowing. "I lowered my own monsters strength so it can gain 1000 attack points due to my Field card! So your Ojama King can have 3000 atk! Flame Wingman, attack his monster!" At these words, the monster uses his dragon-like-arm and shoots out fire at the monster. Then the monster shatters. "Now you lose that monster's attack points and if I remember right, you lose 3000 Life Points!" Jaden's monster then appears in front of his opponent and blasts flames at his face "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Chazz then hits the ground as his Life Points go from 2800 to 0. Then the holograms disappear.

Jaden looked at Chazz. "And that's game," he said, grinning. Chazz gets up to his feet. "Ugh, the Slifer still gives me trouble" Then behind Jaden, a small boy with light green-blue hair cheers, " Yeah, Jay! You won!" Jaden turned around and gave thumbs up. "Heh thanks, Syrus." He then turned to a beautiful girl who had blonde hair. "How do you think I did, Alexis?"

"Well you won faster than you usually do against Chazz. I'm sure you'll beat the last assassin!" The girl smiled at Jaden. Chazz then started to walk towards them. "Humph, well I was holding back for Jaden's sake and all." Then a tall teenager nearby starts snickering. "Yeah right Chazz, you were playing all of your best cards! Just admit it." Chazz glared at him. "How do you know if they even WERE my best cards, Misawa! You're just jealous." Bastion Misawa laughed at this untrue statement. "Me? Jealous? Jealous of a someone with ego bigger than his hair?" Chazz clenched his fist. "Hey watch your mouth, you geek!" Bastion glared. "What was that? Don't forget I beat you with formulas!" "Which proves me right that you're a geek!" Syrus then went in between them. "Hey violence is in no need so chill guys!" "Oh want some too, midget?" Syrus then faced Chazz. "WHAT? Hey I maybe small but I have some Kung-Fu moves!" Jaden looked shocked. "Wow you do? What belt are you?" Syrus then calmed down. "Well uh still white belt." Jaden had a sweatdrop as Chazz smirked. "Ha!" Alexis comes closer. "Now, now, boys. We gotta help build the Halloween festival." "Ah, she's right! Let's get going guys! We don't wanna miss the candy," Jaden said as he runs out of the arena, without knowing the challenges he and his friends shall face.

As they run towards the west side of the island, the ancient artifact lands on shore, filled with vengeance and hatred. As the day passes on, Jaden and his friends help building the Halloween Carnival. "Hey you're not painting well enough! It's DUEL not DOOL! My God, how were you able to pass kindergarten?Not surprised of a Slifer-Slacker messing up!" were the rantings of the Supervisor of the Obelisk Dorm. He wore a blue coat and was dressed very strangely and his name was Dr. Crowler. The students kept muttering as the teacher bossed them around. Jaden looked over, noticing what's going on. "Wow he's whacked 'bout carnivals huh?" Alexis nodded. "That's how he is, just a pain in the butt." "Hey," Jaden said while looking around, "where's Chumley?" Alexis shrugged at this question. "I think the big guy's helping out at the Hot Dog stand. Or waiting in line for grilled cheese." Then a big Slifer Dorm teenager, who seems to resemble of a koala, comes eating with a hot dog. "Or just eating hotdogs." Chumley gave her a funny look. "No I wasn't, I was testing to see if they're food's suitable." Chazz then comes behind Chumley. "Yeah, suitable for your stomach," and he laughed at his comment. Chumley paid no attention and continued eating.

Jaden looks over to ranting teacher. "Wow he's showing no mercy one bit. Man I feel sorry for those students hearing that guy." "Yeah, especially looking at that face too," Alexis said, shivering. Then someone taps on Jaden's shoulder so he turns to see. Syrus was wearing a blue school jacket, has blonde, red, and black spiked hair and wearing purple contacts. "Ta-da! Like my costume for Halloween?" Jaden smiled. "That looks sweet, Sy! You did a good job on that Yugi costume! You look just like King of Games!" Jaden then checked his deck case and gave him 2 cards. "Here ya go, Sy. You can use these cards and put them on your disk and you can really convince some guys!" Then Syrus's older brother, Zane, came by and saw his little brother and smirked. "Too bad my brother's not the real thing." At this, Syrus lost his temper. "Well, someday I will be as good as the Duel King," but Zane simply ignored him and turned to Jaden.

"Jaden, are you prepared for the next 7 Star assassin?" Jaden grinned. "As always, of course!" Then Crowler blew a whistle. "Alright now, its time for a 30 minute break and immediately come back to this area or you'll be-" he notices that the students are already walking away. "Hey! Hey! You better come back!" He then sighed. "I'm getting too old for this."

Syrus walks along the shore of the island to relax from all the work. He then looks at the water and sees his reflection. "Wow I did do a good job at this costume.I guess that's a first. Huh?" He sees something in the water and reaches his hand for it and it's the artifact and he studies it. "Hm, wonder if anyone lost it. Hey it looks like that puzzle Yugi always wears but bluish." he said to himself, looking around. Then, the object starts to glow, just as the boy mentioned the name "Yugi". Sho looks at it and drops it. "AH! What the-?" And then, a black hole appears on the ground. "Ah what's going on?" Then a person arises from the hole; he has clothes that seemed nearly ancient, has blonde hair, tanned skin, and bloodthirsty eyes. It was Anubis, and as he looked to the young student he said in a tone that sends shivers down to anyone's spine, "Pharaoh."

Syrus starts to back away from this man. "Who are you? W-what do you want?" Anubis just kept staring at him and slowly walked towards him. The teen started to back off as this stranger repeats the words "Pharaoh". "Uh, hold on, I think you got me confused and uh there's no Pharaohs around here!" The man stopped walking and Syrus was wondering if he understood. But he doesn't know that this terror is only the beginning.

He then raised his hand to the air. "_Petah ne boo neir es shentoo! Petah ne boo neir es shentoo_," Anubis chanted. Syrus was starting to think maybe he's a drifter who finally lost his mind. "Um maybe you should go to the school nurse," Syrus said in a scared tone. Then, the sand started to rise as cracks start to appear on the earth. Syrus was starting to get frightened about this pandemonium. Then, an arm rose from the ground and a mummy's head comes out. "AAHHH!" The mummy looked at Ssyrus as he starts to run. And behind him, he can hear the awful, demented laughter of this mad man.

Jaden was at the fountain, that was in the woods, cooling off. "Ah much better," he said while wiping the water off of his face. And then something knocks him to the ground. It was Syrus. They both screamed at each other. "Ah, don't scare me like that," Jaden said brushing the dust off of him, "gonna gimme a friggin' heart attack." "J-Jaden! I saw a Mu-mu-mu-" Syrus stuttered, trying to explain. "Huh? You saw your mommy?" "NO!" Sho yelled. "Ah! Alright, alright," Judai said, calming him down, "okay, now, tell me: what is wrong Sy?" Syrus quietly answers, "I see dead people!" Jaden gets millions of questions in his head. "What? Did you just watch the "Sixth Sense" again?" Syrus shook his head. "There was a big guy and-and-and he started talking gibberish and then," he grabbed Jaden's arms, "mummies came outta the ground!" "Uh I think you got high on the hairspray, Syrus," the confused teen said. Then a nearby bush started to move. "JADEN" Syrus ran behind Jaden, scared that it might be the undead attacker. Then a ragged arm with bandages sticks out of the bush. "AAAAHHHHH!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Review please!


End file.
